


My OCs as Hazbin Hotel characters.

by Charliewritesliterature



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliewritesliterature/pseuds/Charliewritesliterature





	1. Chapter 1

Electroswitch's info (Hazbin Hotel version):

Name: Electroswitch

Real Name: N/A

Species: Fluffy Electric dragon/Demon

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Year of birth: 2000

Year of death: 2020

Reason of death: Electrocution

Sin: Stealing supplies

Relatives: N/A

Relationships: Quinnzy "Marco" Ruby (Boyfriend)

Nicknames: Electro the electric jester (By Quinnzy Ruby), Dr. Flug (By Angel Dust), Somewhat feminine fellow (by Alastor).

Abilities: Demon Transformation, Bilingualism and electricity manipulation

Voice Claim: https: Dr. Flug (Villainous, voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmUQBua8ExM)

Sexuality: Gay

INFO:

Electroswitch is a fluffy electric dragon demon and the doctor at the Happy Hotel. In life, however, he was born in the year 2000 in an island near Italy. While he was an electrician, he was always teased by his workers, and he eventually got his revenge by stealing all the supplies. In 2020, he died when he grabbed a powerline to catch his fall. When he was in Hell, he was introduced to the Happy Hotel by Charlie. Instead of him being an electrician in the Happy Hotel, he became a doctor at the Happy Hotel. When Quinnzy Ruby cherishes about Electroswitch, he calls Electroswitch "Electro the electric jester", which causes Electroswitch to become a squealing mess. He also doesn't like when he gets teased by Angel Dust because Electroswitch's timid personality, often Angel calls him "Dr. Flug" because of this. He's also noted that he created 4 electric dragons.


	2. Stewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the info for Stewelry (HH Version)

SEWELRY'S INFO:

Name: Stewelry Lightworth

Real Name: Chie

Species: Spider/dragon demon

Age: 17

Gender: Demigirl

Year of birth: 1986

Year of death: 2003

Reason of death: Amusement park Accident

Sin: Burglary 

Abilities: Demon Transformation and can grow arms

Relatives: N/A

Relationships: Irisbloom (Girlfriend)

Voice Claim: Chie Satonaka (Persona 4 the animation)

Sexuality: Bisexual (Prefers women)

INFO:  
Stewelry was born in 1986 in Queensland, Australia. Growing up, she loved spiders, with her fave spiders being: Sydney Funnel Web Spiders, Hobo spiders, and Black House Spiders. At one point, she got bit by a mouse spider and she eventually recovered. In 2002 she committed burglary in a local jewelry store. On her 17th birthday, she was riding a roller coaster and it derailed, and Stewelry died because of blunt force trauma and internal bleeding. In Hell, she works in a group named S.W.I.T.H., or Spiders Work Inside The Hotel.


	3. Quinnzy Ruby

QUINNZY'S INFO:

Name: Quinnzy Ruby

Real Name: Marco

Species: Fox Demon

Age: 18

Year of Birth: 1991

Year of death: 2009

Reason of death: Propane related incident

Sin: Embezzlement 

Abilities: Demon Transformation, bilingualism and pyrokinesis 

Relatives: N/A

Relationships: Electroswitch (Boyfriend)

Voice Claim: Lemres (Puyo Puyo Tetris)

Sexualiy: Bisexual (Leans towards men)

INFO:  
Quinnzy was born in 1991 in Venice, Italy. When he was 5 years old, he hated cold weather. The only time he loved cold weather was when it was snowing. Growing up, he loved anything pyrokinesis and anything relating to it. He even loved heat equipment, such as propane and propane accessories. When he was 17 in 2008, when he had a job, he embezzled all of his money for the job and he got away with it. A year later, he worked at a propane store. When he was handling the propane at his house, it leaked the gas from the inside, and Quinnzy inhaled it, which he passed out. Moments later, the gas reached the gas stove, which was turned on, and it exploded, which caused his house to be burned down. In Hell, he works at the Happy Hotel as a bartender with Husk. As a bartender, he'd make drinks that looked intimidating by making it look like it was flaming on the top.


	4. Vi La

VI LA'S INFO:

Name: Vi La

Real Name: Unknown

Species: Dragon Demon

Age: 19

Personality: Energetic, Rebellious, loyal and mischievous

Year of birth: 1987

Year of death: 2006

Reason of death: Pulmonary Edema

Sin: Burning down a salon because they didn't pay her much

Abilities: Demon Transformation, bilingualism, flight and pyrokinesis 

Likes: Any and all reptiles (Especially dragons), participating in Cherri Bomb's turf wars, Electroswitch being flustered, spicy foods, and designing

Dislikes: Angel Dust's sexual remarks, tacky clothes, men messing with her, and pigs

Relatives: N/A

Relationships: Cherri Bomb (Girlfriend)

Voice Claim: Kelly Boyer

Sexuality: Butch Lesbian

INFO:  
Vi La was born in Guatemala in 1987. Growing up, she loved reptiles, especially lizards and komodo dragons. When she was 17 years old, she went to a salon to get her hair fixed, and the salon payed her $1.50. She then became hostile about the pay, and the result was she got kicked out of the salon. Overnight, she burned down the same salon to get her revenge. In Hell, she works as a fashion designer. When demons in hell see her, they try to ask her out all because of her appearance and voice. That results in her getting mildly annoyed and giving them the could shoulder. However, if they try to harass her because they wanna go out with her.... That will result in you losing some of your teeth and possibly a black eye. Cherri Bomb's also very affectionate of Vi La, she often calls her "Vivie" out of affection. She's also in most turf wars.  
Vi La was


End file.
